


It'll Only Hurt a Second

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Non-existent Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: “Gibbs…Jethro...please, it can’t go in any farther! It hurts!”October 17th: What's This? - 100 words - Pick an object or person and make the reader think it's something else. Either reveal at the end or make the reader guess.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 46





	It'll Only Hurt a Second

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: Tony/Gibbs Slash…or is it?

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

**It'll Only Hurt a Second**

“Gibbs…Jethro...please, it can’t go in any farther! It hurts!” Tony moaned painfully and tried to wiggle away from the older man.

“Tony, ya gotta relax. It’s only just entered. If you clench, it’s only going to get worse.” Gibbs soothed, his voice calm as he rubbed his warmed hand on Tony's stiff shoulder. The rhythmic rubbing motion kept up as he tried to distract Tony from bucking away from him.

“C’mon Tony, it’s gunna be okay. I promise. You trust me right?” Gibbs stared into the tearful green eyes scrunched up in pain. Gibbs refused to look away and steeled his own face, willing the other man to trust him.

“Yeah, I trust you.” Tony’s quiet voice reached his ears and he smiled, his own shoulders relaxing when Tony took a deep steadying breath.

“Attaboy Tony. Go on Duck, finish giving him the shot." 


End file.
